Zaku's World
by FireFly92
Summary: Darnit! The summary deleted itself... -cries- anyways. It's about Zaku Abumi. So, yeah. It's on Hold cause I got no ideas for the next chapter. Yeah. All in all, Raidou and Genma are the secondary main characters. On Hiatus!
1. OC Form

Narutofreak39: Ja, so. I know I am pathetic, but I want to make yet ANOTHER story… I know, I need to FINISH the ones I have up. It'll never TRULY get finished, so you know. So yell at me and remind me to finish them, please? That can be your job as readers. That and review with no flames. I HAD started to type up the Third chapter of _Legend of Team 28_, but my Word had crashed, and I couldn't save it. Sucks, right? Right. So, this is die world. (W pronounced as a V). Zaku's World that is. So, what would have happened if Zaku Abumi had Survived Sounds attack on Leaf? Well, let's find out, neh? Pairings: KakaIru, GenRai, IzuKo, OCJiraiya, Asuku(Asuma x Shikaku[Shikato), ChouShika, Shiki(Shino x Kiba) SasuNaru, etc etc. So its basically an All Yaoi fic. But, whatever.

_**Disclaimer- Narifreak39 does not own Naruto. She only owns her two OCs, Zaku Makiguchi and Jason Umino. She DOES need two more OCs. **__**One male and one female.**__** So, please be kind? Send her some?**_

OC form:

Name:

Age: Will be 15 or 16 NO EXCEPTIONS!

Hair: length, color, style

Gender: Need ONE male and ONE female

Eyes: Color, contacts?, Glasses?

Personality: NO EMOS!!

Clothes: Will have NO shoes/sandals. No exceptions unless it is a girl OC with some phobia or something.

Pairings: IF I allow it. You can put it, but no guarantees. I MIGHT give you Lee or Neji…

History: NO DEMONS!!!! Only my OC has a Demon because I drew him like that and then came up with a background and such. And no Orphans! Unless you ASK.

MY OC::

Name: Zaku Makiguchi

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Hair: Purplish Blue, spiked everywhere. (Think Kotetsu's hair style. XD That wasn't intended but it was how I drew it)

Eyes: Golden

Personality: Kinda Emo, but he's really a kind, caring person. Doesn't trust that easily, but will take to some people better than others. Explained in History.

Clothes: fishnet shirt, black pants that goes to mid-calves. Orange/yellow shuriken holster. Sock like things. They have the toes and heel exposed. Goes to ankles, shows heels and toes though. Forehead Protector around waist. _(I noticed this. I drew Zaku Makiguchi three times. One from when he got out of the academy at age eight, he held his Forehead Protector in his hand with it hanging. __When he made Chuunin, around his waist, when he was sixteen.__ At age twenty one, it's around his neck… I just noticed and thought it was weird.)_

History: Had the Four Tailed Wolf Demon sealed inside him. Has Wolf Ears, Wolf tail and his nails are like claws. Because of this, he was treated like Gaara and Naruto as a child. He had made one friend, Hana (Friend's OC), who had died at age fourteen due to a mission failure. After her death, he's been alone and never trusted anybody. Not even his Sensei, Jason Umino _(Made to be Iruka's Father-later details_ or his two teammates _(Whichever OCs you submit and I select)_. He learned to accept his team and became their friend, and now is on his way to become just like his uncle, Shikaku Nara _(later details in story!)_ and cousin, Zaku Abumi _(Explained later in story!)_.

Pairing: N/A _(If you send a girl OC with no Pairing, and I select you, I might make you and Zaku Makiguchi a couple. Doubt it, but it could happen.)_

I am lazy and will show you Jason's form later. Kay? This is just the basics for now. I won't continue until I have my two OC's. BTW, I'm making both Zaku Makiguchi and Zaku Abumi German, even if only a tad bit. Sorry, but I gotta keep up with my german. I got German 2 comin' up next semester, so I gotta keep up with it. Later.


	2. Part 1: Chapter One

AYL: Nehhh! I changed my pen-name, so Arigatou for the two OC's! I got the ones I needed now! Arigatou! Here is Jason's Form now!

Name: Jason Umino

Age: 48

Hair: brownGender: MaleEyes: Blackish brownPersonality: Quiet and Distant. Annoyed at his students most of the time, absolutely _HATES_ Zaku Makiguchi. He is always concerned about his students' wellbeing though.Clothes: Jounin UniformPairings: NONE (Wife died by Kyuubi)History: Is Iruka's father. He was in battle with Kyuubi with his wife alongside him. His wife died and he had disappeared. He had been injured badly and a woman with two baby boys helped him. They were Zaku Abumi and Zaku Makiguchi. He ended up helping raise Zaku Makiguchi, learning that he was Shikaku's nephew and Zaku Abumi was as well. He is insightful and wise and always protects his students, Calyn, Kiyuki Shimabara and Zaku Makiguchi.

NOW! I know I said that the story based around Genma and Raidou. It does, but not as much. They are kinda minor characters as Zaku Abumi is the main character. Calyn will be paired with Zaku Abumi, unless botanthegrimreaper89 has any objections. I was thinking to put Kiyuki with Zaku Makiguchi, but decided not to and to give her the person she requested, Neji. SO! Zaku Makiguchi is still in need of a pairing. It can be male or female. But please, no incest. I'll kill you if you do that. Here are other pairings: KakaIru, IzuKo, ShiKi(ShinoxKiba), ChouShika Asuku(Asuma and Shikaku—later details), SasuNaru, and probably hinted DosuKin.

Disclaimer: AvatarYaoiLover does not own Naruto, Kiyuki or Calyn. Kiyuki belongs to SalukiRetriever and Calyn belongs to botanthegrimreaper89. AYL does own Zaku Makiguchi and Jason Umino—Jason is a made up character even though he is to be Iruka's father. AYL does not know who Iruka's real parents are, and they will never be known by her. The mysterious woman who also helped Jason(Read his history) is also owned by AYL.

BEGIN!

Zaku Abumi ran as fast as he could. He was broken and tainted. Dosu and Kin tried to help him, but Orochimaru had kept him as his pet. Kabuto finally had enough courage to help the Sound Ninja and send him away. But at a price.

"Hey Zaku! Wait up!" Zaku stopped, hearing a female call his name.

"No way Kiyuki! I want to return home as soon as possible! Jason-sensei said that we should be there by noon!" A male voice shouted back. Another kid had the name Zaku? Zaku pondered this. Sure, Kabuto told him, Kin and Dosu about him having a cousin named Zaku Makiguchi, but he doubted it.

"Zaku, wait up!" Another male voice snapped. It was deeper, more mature.

"Hai Jason-sensei!" The first male said, probably slowing down.

"Sensei, are Genma and Raidou going to meet up with us?" The girl, Kiyuki- Zaku presumed, asked their sensei.

"Yes Kiyuki. That's the plan." The male with the deep voice, Jason- Zaku guessed, answered the girl.

"Hey Calyn, why so quiet?" The boy asked.

"Somebody's nearby." A third male, around the other boy's age by the sounds of it, said.

"Who's there?!" The first boy snarled, grabbing his kunai.

"Calm down Zaku, it's just Genma and I!" Another male's voice entered the conversation.

"Ah! Raidou-sama!" Kiyuki cheered, running over and hugging the man. Zaku peeked around a tree and saw them. He remembered the man the girl was hugging. The other man too, he was the proctor for the third exam's final when he had to participate in the Chuunin Exams.

"Hello Kiyuki, Calyn, Zaku." Raidou nodded to them, patting Kiyuki's head.

"There's another person there." One of the two boys said.

"Calyn, enough." Genma said, going to the boy.

"He's over there." The boy, Calyn, pointed towards Zaku's tree. Zaku hid quickly, holding his breath.

"Who's there?" The last adult, Jason, said. Zaku remained quiet.

"Come out before we come find you!" The last boy, the other Zaku, said sharply.

"We won't hurt you. Just come out of hiding." Raidou said. Zaku didn't move; he was too scared. After all, he had helped in destroying the Leaf Village.

"Jason, take Team 26 back to Konoha. Raidou and I will deal with whoever it is spying on us." Genma said sharply.

"Come on kids." Jason said, and the kids listened, curious. After a few minutes, Raidou called out.

"It's alright. Just come out. We won't hurt you." His voice was caring and soft.

"My friend is right. We won't harm you unless you're a threat." Genma said, voice just as caring as Raidou's. Zaku gulped and walked out from behind the tree. Raidou and Genma's eyes narrowed and they drew kunai, recognizing the Sound Forehead protector in Zaku's limp hand. Zaku whimpered, waiting for the attack.

"Genma… Doesn't he look… _familiar_ to you…?" Raidou asked, pausing his attack.

"Yeah… He does…" Genma frowned, "Isn't he one of the Sound Genin that participated in the exams several years ago?"

"It can't be. The three were sacrificed."

"Maybe they survived. I mean, look at him. He's beat up, bloody and has several scars all over his body. His hands, forearms and wrists are wrapped up too." Genma noted.

"I remember now… He's the Abumi boy." Raidou said, putting his kunai away. Genma followed Raidou's lead. They knew Zaku was helpless. Raidou started towards Zaku, who held his arms up; afraid of being hurt.

End

AYL: So, this is Chapter one. I know it went a bit fast, but I was lazy and didn't put the descriptions of the OC's. They'll be described next chapter. So, please review and no flames! Ja ne!


End file.
